


No Homo

by casual_distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Dean/Pie - Freeform, Dean/Pie/Cas, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, and also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/casual_distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates Valentine’s Day.  He says it’s because school goes overboard, but Charlie knows what’s what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Homo

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Valentine’s Day and [this post](http://casualdistance.tumblr.com/post/135315985769/cringe-attacks-i-overheard-these-two-guys-in): _i overheard these two guys in the hallway at my school and one of them was like “you always look hot dude… no homo tho” and then like 5 seconds later he yelled “sike!” and slapped the other dude’s ass_

Dean dragged his feet behind Sam as his brother bounded through the main doors of Bunker High and into the hallway. Dean grimaced as he entered the school, overwhelmed by the deluge of Valentine's spirit Principal Hanscum insisted on. Red, pink, and white hearts dangled from the ceiling, streamers with the same draped over the lockers, all doors were covered with paper patterned with roses, and Heart-o-Grams were given out in every class. The only good thing was that Principal Hanscum was open minded enough to encourage people giving Heart-o-Grams to their friends and made sure the non-straight kids in the school could give them out to their special someones without fear. Of course, it didn't hurt that Principal Hanscum's wife was the local Sheriff and had the meanest glare the kids at Bunker High had ever seen- one Principal Hanscum had no problems taking advantage of.

Dean sighed as he opened his locker. The door caught on the heart streamer that draped low and slammed shut, nearly catching Dean's fingers on its way. Dean glared and reached up to rip the streamer down. He paused at the last minute, glancing guiltily over his shoulder as if Principal Hanscum might have heard his angry thought, and settled for tossing it up on top of the lockers.

As Dean dug his books out, Charlie slammed into the locker next to him, red hair flying, eyes wide. She bounced in place, grinning at Dean until he sighed and gave in.

"Dorothy or Gilda?"

"Both!" Charlie chirped.

Dean groaned and dropped his head against his locker door. "Seriously. How do you manage this?"

"They know and don't care basically. No hard feelings."

Dean shifted without lifting his head and glared at her. He couldn't even get one guy to notice him and Charlie had somehow managed to grab two girls at the same time.

Charlie patted his shoulder. "I have no pity for you, Winchester."

"I still think you're wrong."

"I'm not, and I think you should just own up to this massive crush and ask him out."

Dean sighed again and straightened up. He shut his locker door and headed for his first class, Charlie falling into step beside him. "Is he even into guys?"

Charlie shrugged. "He's into anyone is what I heard from Gabe."

Dean frowned at her. "What? How do you-"

"Dean, please." Charlie scoffed. "I know everyone, especially everyone that's even a tiny bit queer."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Right. I forgot."

Charlie stopped in the middle of the hallway, snagging Dean's arm and forcing him to stop too. "Seriously, Dean. Just go for it. It's a day of love."

"Valentine's Day is Sunday."

"Semantics," Charlie brushed off. She gave him a considering look, tilting her chin up. "Shall we make a deal out of it?"

"Deal? Out of what exactly?"

"You tell Cas how you feel, and I..." Charlie pursed her lips in thought. "I will give you the recipe to my mother's chocolate apple pie."

Dean gaped. "You won't give anyone that recipe."

Charlie smirked at him. "Man up, Winchester, and that'll change."

Charlie spun on her heel and left him standing in the middle of the hallway. Dean stared after her, mind already on the idea of being able to bake the deliciousness that was Mrs. Bradbury's chocolate apple pie whenever he wanted. Dean had literally proposed to Mrs. Bradbury the first time he'd had a slice, a fact that Charlie never let him forget, but fuck if Dean cared. Dean swallowed heavily, mouth watering copiously at the memory of the last time he'd had a slice, almost a month ago.

"Are you okay, Dean?"

Dean turned to look at Cas where he stood beside Dean, close enough their arms brushed, and suddenly had to swallow for an entirely different reason. Cas wore a soft, white button down shirt, the top few buttons open to let the shirt gape under the pull of Cas's backpack straps. Dean's eyes dropped to trace the gentle slope of Cas's collarbones before he caught himself and dragged his eyes back up. Cas's cheeks had pinked slightly and Dean felt the heat of his own blush flood his face.

"Uh, yeah," he managed. "Great."

"Did you want to walk with me to class?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded. 

Cas smiled at him and turned away. Dean watched him for a moment, then sighed and trudged after him. His heart pounded heavily in his chest. He could do this. He could admit to Cas that he liked him and then he'd have chocolate apple pie at his fingertips. 

_Now there's a thought..._ Dean spent first period entertaining the idea of feeding Cas bites of warm, gooey chocolate apple pie, Cas staring up at Dean, his blue eyes wide with faux innocence as he sucked the filling from Dean's fingers.

 

* * *

 

His fantasy both worked for and against him. For because Dean decided that was too good of an opportunity to pass up, but against because now Dean had no idea how to go about admitting his feelings.

By lunch Dean, delirious with visions of pies and blue-eyed boys and blue-eyed boys eating said pies, had decided just to wing it. He'd see Cas at his locker, like he always did, and then he'd just... do it. What it was, Dean was uncertain until he found himself striding up next to Cas as he stood chatting with Charlie. _Perfect_ , Dean thought. Two birds with one stone.

"Hey, Cas," Dean greeted, a giddy smile on his face. "You look hot today."

Charlie slapped her hands over her mouth, eyes going wide. Cas stared over his shoulder at Dean, face flushing red, eyes growing wider the longer Dean stared at him. Panic made Dean's heart race so he added hastily, "No homo though."

Charlie made a choked noise behind her hands. Cas blinked and then his expression went blank, the red draining from his cheeks to leave him pale. A different kind of panic surged through Dean.

"Sike!" he shouted and slapped Cas's ass. Cas jerked forward, eyes going wide again. His hand shot back and he grabbed Dean's wrist before Dean could pull his hand away from Cas's ass. He twisted around to narrow his eyes at Dean.

"You... just slapped my ass," Cas said.

Dean swallowed nervously, leaning back slightly. "Uh... yeah."

"After you called me hot."

Dean's eyes darted over to Charlie but she only stared back at him, her hands still pressed to her face over her mouth. "Uh... yeah."

"No homo?" Cas asked, tilting his head.

Dean stared at him. "Uh... completely homo?"

Charlie squeaked but they both ignored her. Cas continued to squint at Dean, eyes darting back and forth between Dean's. Finally, he nodded once, mouth set in a firm line.

"Homo accepted," Cas said.

"What?"

Cas loosened his hold on Dean's wrist and slid his hand down until his was wrapped around Dean's. Dean looked down to find that Cas was holding hands with him. He drew in a shaky breath and looked up at Cas again. Cas smiled at him and Dean's heart all but leapt out of his chest. Dean smiled back.

 

* * *

 

The last period of the day, Dean sat in his desk and stared at the whiteboard, grinning broadly at nothing The teacher droned on, but Dean barely heard. His hand still tingled even though it'd been several hours since Dean and Cas had parted; Cas had held his hand all the way through lunch. His right cheek had a matching tingle from where Cas had pressed a soft kiss before they'd gone their separate ways. Dean sighed happily as he remembered the feel of it and Cas's soft goodbye.

The door to the classroom opened and two students wearing red head-to-toe entered. 

"Heart-o-Grams!" the first girl chirped. Their teacher smiled indulgently and allowed them to call out the names of those who'd received Heart-o-Grams. Dean jumped in his seat when his name was called. He raised his hand and the girl dropped two paper hearts with lollipops stuck through them on his desk. 

As she called out the next name, Dean flipped them over. One lollipop was red while the other was yellow. Dean opened the note on the yellow one, laughing to himself when he recognized Charlie's handwriting.

_I love you, Dean. No hetero._  
_For real. No hetero. Gross._  
_Pie at my house this weekend._  
_Bring your BOYFRIEND._

Dean chuckled, already excited for his pie. He swapped Charlie's note for the red one and felt himself blush as he recognized Cas's handwriting on this one.

_I had already planned to buy this before you slapped my butt, but since we've established the very homo nature of our relationship, I just wanted to wish you a Happy Valentine's Day and to assure you that retribution for the slap will be forthcoming. :)_

Dean shivered in his seat and decided that he couldn't wait.


End file.
